1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to body component measuring apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in healthcare has increased with the development of medical science and the recent extension of the average life span of human beings. In this regard, interest in medical instruments has also increased. The range of this interest has extended not only to various medical instruments used in test organizations, but also to small and medium-sized medical instruments equipped in public institutions, small-sized medical instruments possessed or carried by individual persons, and healthcare apparatuses.
A body component measuring apparatus is a kind of healthcare apparatus. The body component measuring apparatus measures a body component by using a bioelectrical impedance analysis (BIA) method that analyzes a body component by accurately measuring a body impedance depending on the quantity of a body component such as water, protein, bone, or fat included in a human body. The BIA method regards a human body as a combination of impedances, flows a current through the human body, measures a voltage caused by the current, and measures an impedance of the human body from the current and the voltage.